Ironwood's ashes
by Firem78910
Summary: 13 years ago i was separated from my wife and now i'm back and i found my wife and son and i will be the best father and husband that ever was... why does that sound like the opening to an Anime
1. The Return

**Firem78910: hey guys firem here to give you guys of a story i have in my head for a while it's a Pokemon/RWBY crossover one of which is that Ash is Related to the Ironwood Family and no it's not James Ironwood but an OC related to him so without further a due enjoy**

 **Ironwood's ashes**

 **By**

 **Firem78910**

 **Prologue: The Return**

Some stories start happy others sad and some tragic this one starts with hope and a reunion.

Within a laboratory a man in his early 30's with black hair and blue eyes wearing bright red coat with a blue shirt some brown pants and a black and blue cap was also wearing a sliver ring as he watched a plethora of men and women were working on a Machine. The Machine itself was a long 5 meter arch made out of solid titanium and powered the purist lighting Dust crystals I front of the Machine there was a Bullhead ready to pass through. The man looked at the arch with a smile.

"To think after 12 years I can go home." The man said.

"Indeed Johan." A voice said.

The voice that said that belonged to a Jackal-like creature with a black mask-like mark on its face it's fur was a combination of blue, yellow and black standing on two legs while the other paws had spikes on them its red eyes looked at the now named Johan with joy.

"Now then Lucario we need to make sure that we find my love and meet my son for the first time." Johan said.

"And face the ire of your mate and possibly not leaving your den for quite some time." Lucario said as Johan blushes a storm.

"Low blow buddy but True hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Johan said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi! Johan is the damn thing ready yet." A large blusterous voice said.

Johan turns to see his siblings the first of them was a large man with a Commissar cap dressed in a white dress uniform and a cutlass on side his blue eyes looks upon Johan and Lucario with joy he is Wilhelm Ironwood. The second was a small and almost frail man dress in a purple formal wear and a black tie he too looks at Lucario and Johan with Joy but also with caution he is Otto Ironwood. And lastly a woman dressed in a fur coat while holding a large bow and a her quiver of lance-like Arrows on her back despite her petite form under that coat she can handle the bow well she is Johanna Ironwood.

"Wilhelm, Otto, and Johanna it's good to see you." Johan said.

"Good to see you as well little brother." Johanna said.

"So today's the big day Johan?" Otto said.

"Indeed Otto I've been looking forward for this day for 13 years." Johan said as he gives his brother a smile.

"I hope the little one like the present I'm sending him." Wilhelm said as he drags a wagon of presents.

"You do realize he's 13 turning 14 this year, right?" Lucario said with a sweatdrop.

"I know." Wilhelm said.

"And you also know that 75% of your presents are illegal in Kanto." Lucario said.

"I got rid of the firearms and explosives. The rest are clothes, Junk food, a 3DS, Dust and non-gunpowder weapons." Wilhelm said as he waved his arms up and down like a child.

"I got my nephew dried food, camping supplies, first aid kits and other means of survival." Johanna said.

"Thanks Johanna." Johan said.

"Ok and you Otto?" Johan asked.

"A small bag filled with gold nuggets." Otto said.

"At least he'll have spending money." Johanna said as Wilhelm nodded as well.

A scientist came up to the siblings.

"Sir the Portal is ready." The scientist said.

"Alright Lucario return." Johan said as he puts Lucario in a red and white sphere.

"Even now that amazes me and the Research division." Otto said as Johan boards the bullhead.

"Good luck Johan make sure your wife doesn't chain you to the bed." Johanna said as Johan stumbles with a blush on his face.

As Johan entered he went to the cockpit and told the pilot that they're ready only for a familiar face showed up. He is well dressed and clean. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. He is James Ironwood.

"James." Johan said with distain.

"Johan." James said with a hint of regret.

An awkward silence started and it was James that broke it.

"Johan I've sent you a present for your son it's not much but I hope he likes it." James said as he gave a white box with a blue bow on it.

"I'll be sure that he receives it James." Johan said.

"Also did Otto inform you that Winter will be going with you." James said as Johan's eyes widen.

"No he didn't." Johan said as Winter entered she is tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. She is known as Winter Schnee Atlas Specialist.

"Sorry for the delay. I needed to say good bye to my sister for a while." Winter said.

"Not that I mind Winter but why are you here?" Johan asked the Specialist.

"To assure you make it to your destination safely Johan by orders of Councilmen Otto and General Wilhelm." Winter said as she remembers her orders to not refer him as an Ironwood.

"I see." Johan said as he opened his scroll. "OTTO WHAT HELL MAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Johan shouted at the scroll.

"I knew this would happen." James said as he pitched his nose he loves his siblings but Otto tends to forget about some Non-Politic related stuff.

"Ok but I'm throwing my wife at you Otto if she gets pissed." Johan said as he hangs up.

"Ok Winter I hope you don't mind staying behind when we get to my wife's home." Johan said as Winter nods.

"Ok people next stop um… where are we going?" The pilot asked.

"To Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Johan said.

"Ok Kanto or Bust. Here we go." The Pilot said as the Bullhead took and went through the portal as James left the Bullhead.

James takes a look at the Bullhead and he smiles.

"Good luck Johan." James said.

 **Pokemon world**

it was a beautiful night in the world of Pokemon the stars were shining and the Hoothoot are out and about and it was at that moment a portal appeared but the Pokemon ignored it thinking that Palkia was using his powers but this was not Palkia's doing as a unknown aircraft came through it.

"whoa that was weird." The pilot said as he rubbed his head.

Johan went to the window to confirme that he was back in his wife's world.

"yup we're in the Poke-world." Johan said.

"HOLY HELL IS THAT A FULL MOON." The pilot shouted as he sees the full moon.

"By Oum and the Brothers Grimm." Winter said as she sees the moon herself.

Johan takes photos of their reactions of the moon for blackmail/memories and gets back to the matter in hand.

"Alright judging by the stars in the sky we are nearing Cinnabar Island that means we head north but we'll land a few miles away from the mainland to a small island where Winter and I we'll take a boat to the Harbor." Johan said as both Winter and the pilot nod their heads.

after landing the Bullhead on a small island Johan and Winter to get on a boat and ride it to Pallet Port.

 **Pallet Town**

The two have arrived in Pallet town where Johan will find his wife and meet his son for the first time Winter upon seeing the quint town she knew that it would be a good place for a Huntsman or a Specialist like herself to retire to and start a family though she is unnerved that there are no walls anywhere to protect themselves granted there are no Grimm anywhere.

"The sight of no walls unnerves you Specialist?" Johan asks as Winter nods.

"Don't worry Miss Schnee you'll get used to it i know i've had." Johan said as he sees the happy-carefree People of Pallet town.

Winter had to facepalm as she forgot that Johan had lived here for several years before he was taken away 13 years ago.

"Thank you Johan." Winter said as she sees Johan stops at a house.

"Winter i need you to go to that house up on the hill there." Johan said as he pointed to said house.

"Yes i understand Johan." Winter said as she went to the house on the hill.

"Ok Johan you can do this." Johan said as he knocked on the door.

a few seconds have passed and the door opened and that's where Johan saw a beautiful brown eyed and brown hair woman. She is dress with a pink short-sleeve jacket with a yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and light green shoes. To Johan this was the most beautiful woman his eyes laid upon this was his wife Delia Ketchum.

Hello started to say until she recognized him.

"Hey Deli." Johan said as Delia slapped him and hugged him.

"Johan you Son of a bitch where have you've been?" Delia cried as tears came out.

"Yeah i deserve that and i was back in Atlas thanks to my no good jump the gun happy brother James." Johan said as tears came out of his eyes.

"13 years Johan 13 years." Delia said as she open the floodgates.

"Delia I've missed you so much." Johan said.

"I've missed you too Johan." Delia said.

As the two hugged each other Johan heard a voice.

"Mom who's that." A young Man's voice said.

He followed the source of the voice to 5 people.

The first was a young man wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket with orange trim, a green short-sleeved undershirt, grayish-brown cargo pants, and indigo sneakers with light blue trim the most note worthy thing about him was that eyes are always closed.

The second was a boy that has short, black hair and brown eyes. He wears a money-green-colored T-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts and green, black and white slip-on shoes without socks. He also wears black, framed half-moon glasses.

The third was a Young woman that has long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief, and blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her single fringe on her long brown hair. She wears a red shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white and navy gloves, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes.

The fourth was also a Young Woman that has quite short, shiny, violet colored hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wears a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colors. On her feet she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes.

and the fifth and final one is a Young man that has black hair and brown eyes and he a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers and has a Pikachu on his right shoulder and a Togetic flying by the left.

Johan looked at the black haired boy then he looked back at Delia.

"Johan this is your son Ashton Satoshi Ironwood Ketchum or Ash." Delia simply said.

"Hi Ash." Johan said as he sees his for the first time.

 **Firem: there you have it guys i hope you guys like now as you noticed near the end he has Togetic**

 **Ash: yeah didn't Togetic left Misty**

 **Firem: nope this version of got Togepi since the technicality never happen**

 **Ash: and what was that technicality**

 **Firem: *cue sweatdrop* Togepi didn't see Misty when he hatched**

 **Ash: oh right when a baby Pokemon hatches the first will see it as it's mama**

 **Firem: that's right Mama Ashton**

 **Ash: i'd make a comeback but i'm 10**

 **Firem: no in this fic so to say it all once this Ash will be Smarter he will have Aura and a Semblance(In the Future) A Harem i have them picked AshXSerena,Anabel,Hilda,Bianca(B &W),Latias(need a New name for her) and a Huntsmen Weapons you can leave suggestions but i have an idea for two of them but the third one don't totally nuts. **


	2. Ash's reunions

**Firem78910: hmm no reviews as of yet but I hope this will change it**

 **Ash: I hope so as well**

 **Firem78910: let's do this**

 **Chapter 1: Ash's reunions**

It had been three weeks since Ash's father came back home on one hand Ash was happy that his dad came back. But that was a VERY small part of him the rest of it was him being fucking pissed off.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hi Ash." Johan said as he sees his for the first time._

 _Ash stood still as he looked at the man who claimed to be his father he looked at his mom who nodded confirming that he was telling the truth. Ash looked at his friends to see what they think but all of their faces were mostly of shock and worry. May and Max's faces were of shock and that was it, Anabel's face was worried for some reason, Brock's was pissed though that was obvious since his father Flint did the same. Pikachu fainted and Togetic was worried for his father/trainer._

 _Upon seeing their faces Ash did the only thing he can do._

 _ ***Pow***_

 _He punched him in the gut._

" _WHERE HELL WERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ash shouted at Johan who only started laughing as if he knew this would happen._

 _Delia rushed to Johan's side and told her it was alright knowing that Ash would do that._

 **Flashback End**

After a few days Ash warmed up to Johan and started to bond for a bit though it was his mom that spend the most time with him. Though for the past few nights he saw his Father looked like a zombie and his mom was fresh as a Daisy though her legs wobbled a bit.

Then came Winter his dad's bodyguard who always said Classified in every other sentence mom didn't like her and dad thought that having her in the house was a bad idea. Especially when Brock tried to flirt with her.

 **Flashback**

" _Winter I think that you should take a break." Johan said as he sees brock clutching his balls._

" _Ok I'll admit I've might have been excessive on him." Winter said as everyone else in the room except for Brock gave her the 'Ya think' look._

 _Yeah though this is the first time I seen a girl kick his ass most would just look at him funny. Ash said with a shrug._

" _Pika pika Togetic." Both Pikachu and Togetic said while they nod their heads._

 _*sweatdrops*_

" _Um how many girls did he flirt with?" Anabel asked._

" _I've lost count after 50." Max said with a shrug._

" _I just stopped counting altogether." May said as Anabel gave the two a deadpan stare._

" _I'm surprised that no one filed for sexual Harassment for this guy." Winter as everyone looked at Brock._

 **Flashback end**

Ash knew that Winter was right but what really shocked him was that his dad told them that they would be going to Atlas next week so Packing was needed and what surprised him was that Anabel wanted to come with them.

To which his dad said ok. Which made Anabel smile.

His dad also told him to get his strongest Pokémon for the trip.

He knew Pikachu and Charizard were in maybe Pidgeot and Primeape…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced towards Kanto Route 1.

Johan saw this and asked Delia.

"Um dear where's ash going?" Johan asked.

"I think I might have an idea." Delia said.

 **Route 1**

"Pidgeot!" Ash shouted trying to call out to Pidgeot.

Ash tried this a few more times until he stopped.

"Pidgeot I'm so sorry." Ash as tears fell.

"FFFFFFFEEEEEEAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"OH FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" Ash shouted as he dodged a wild Fearow's Quick Attack.

"Shit not good." Ash said as ran for his life.

Ash kept on running until he tripped and the Fearow was about to kill Ash.

"No not like this." Ash said as the Fearow lined it's attack.

"Everyone I'm sorry." Ash said ready to die.

"PPPIIIIDEEEOOO!"

"FREEEEEEEE!"

"LLLLLAAAAARRRR!"

"PPPPPRRRRRIIIII!"

Right before the Fearow was about to kill ash four attacks managed to hit it. Flying towards the Fearow was Ash's Pidgeot with a Caterpie and what looked like a bug-type Pokémon with pale yellow spikes that resemble a sun's corona but flying above Pidgeot was a Butterfree wearing a familiar yellow scarf.

"Butterfree is that you?" Ash asked as the Butterfree nodded.

"Thanks guys but I think we should save the reunion for later." Ash said as the wild Fearow got back up.

"FFFFFEEEAAAARRRRROOOWWW!"

"Ok Pidgeot Double-edge, Butterfree stun spore!" Ash shouted as he gave the commands.

Butter released the stun spore on the Fearow paralyzing it while Pidgeot rammed it meanwhile the caterpie screamed really loud and the sun bug launched a powerful flamethrower at the Fearow. As this was happening his Pikachu and Togetic came to his side ready to fight.

"Pikachu, Togetic Thunderbolt now!" Ash shouted as the two Mon's unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at the bird.

Ash knew it was week so he took an empty Pokeball and threw it at the flying type. After shaking three times it was captured and sent to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash didn't do his trademark capture pose for two reasons the first was because the damn thing nearly killed him the second was that he wanted to see his friends again.

"Pidgeot Butterfree you both came back." Ash said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Pidgoet Free." The two Mon's said as they deiced to go back to Oak's lab.

 **Professor Oak's Lab**

At the lab is a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers he is known as Samuel Oak and he was looking at Ash's recent capture a Fearow.

"A Fearow of all things I wonder what Ash will capture next." Oak said.

"Who knows Gramps?" A Young yet cocky voice said.

The voice belonged to a young man who had has auburn hair and black eyes and wears a black collared shirt, purple cargo pants, a black necklace with a lavender bead, purple wristbands, a light gray fanny pack, and black sneakers with a dark purple backpack. He is known as Gary Oak.

"Well maybe I'll capture a legendary Pokémon." Ash said as he came in with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Huh speak of the devil and he shall come." Gray said as he bumped fists with Ash.

"Hey Gary, Professor Oak." Ash said to the two Oaks.

"I saw your recent capture and I'm impressed." Oak said as Ash frowns.

"Not really the damn thing nearly killed me. Ash said as Prof." Oak Frowns as well.

"Well I'll contact Officer Jenny to let her know about this." Prof Oak said as he places Fearow's Pokeball on the table.

"On a lighter note I found Pidgeot and Butterfree along with a Caterpie and another bug type Pokémon. Ash said.

"Well I'll be blunt Ash it's about fucking time you made good on your promise." Prof Oak said.

"Yeah I know but right now I have to make a call that's wwwaaaayyyy overdue." Ash said as Prof Oak knew who Ash was talking about.

Ash made his way to the video phone and dialed the number to make the call.

"Anthony is that you?" Ash asked.

"Well I'll be damned Ash is that you?" Anthony said.

"Yup this was way overdue Anthony." Ash said as Anthony nodded.

"Yeah your Primeape is ready for battle anytime though I taught him everything I know I have nothing left to teach him." Anthony said.

"Yeah I'd like to get him please." Ash said.

"Sure thing but on one condition." Anthony said.

"Ok what is it?" Ash asked wondering what he wanted.

"You take his mate as well." Anthony said.

"What Primeape has a mate?!" Ash shouted.

"Yeah A Zangoose you see a young girl came by a year ago hearing about my training methods and thought that she could train her Zangoose soon however family problems arose that caused her to leave the trainers life for good she released all of her Pokémon and asked me to give her Zangoose to Primeape's trainer ergo you Ash after a while they became mates and the rest was history." Anthony said as he explained what happen to Zangoose's trainer.

"What the hell I'll do it." Ash said as Anthony placed the Pokeballs at the transporters.

"Did they arrive alright?" Anthony asked as Ash nods.

"Ok then and try not make the next call 3 years long ok." Anthony said as he hangs up.

"Ok then Primeape Zangoose come on out." Ash said as he threw the Pokeballs releasing said Pokémon.

Primeape took one look at Ash and he started to cry while his mate Zangoose facepawed.

"It's good to see you again Primeape." Ash said to the Ape-like Mon.

"A new capture already Ash." Prof Oak said as he sees the Zangoose.

"Yeah that's a long story." Ash said with a grin.

 **Two days later**

Two days have passed since a few of Ash's Pokémon returned to him his friends were excited about that especially Max. Ash saw how the Caterpie and Max bonded so Ash gave him a Spare Pokeball. Butterfree didn't know Max that well but if Ash trusted him he could trust Max with his son. Max was grateful of Ash for his second Pokémon now his Ralts had a friend to play and train with. Ash then found out about Larvesta a Bug/Fire type from Unova and decied to catch her. But the good times were starting to end since May had to leave for Johto for her contests and Max had to go back home to Hoenn. Ash was a bit sad but he knew he'll see them again someday.

Soon after that Brock had to go back home to Pewter City to start his studies on becoming a Pokémon Doctor. Ash made his goodbyes and wished Brock good luck.

Now he was at the Docks looking at the sea wondering about another Pokémon he left behind.

"Lapras I wonder where you are?" Ash asked himself.

And as if Arceus and Oum listened to Ash a school of Lapras came by when the biggest one saw Ash he told the others to wait as he and a smaller Lapras came with him.

"LLLLLAAAA." The older one said

"Lapras." The younger one said.

It took Ash a few seconds to see that it was his Lapras that came to him.

"Lapras is that you?" Ash asked as the older Lapras nods.

"It's great to see you again Lapras and who's the little one." Ash said as he petted the smaller Lapras head.

The older one tells the younger one to get closer to Ash as the older one gave Ash a light blue Pokeball.

It only took a few seconds to know what was going on.

"You want me to capture the younger Lapras?" Ash asked as the Older one nods once more.

Ash knew why Lapras was doing this he had his responsibility to the school his family and he is sending a younger Lapras to join him on his quest to become a Pokémon Master.

Lapras thank you I'll take good care of him. Ash said as the older Lapras goes back to the school not before waving goodbye to ash and the little one.

"Well looks like you're with me." Ash said with a smile as he went back home.

 **Ketchum residence**

At the Ketchum residence Delia was excited about meeting Johan's family and how her little boy saved the world… again. At the very least this time it was closer to home in the City-State of Rota where they sent Ash a package for their hero.

Ash opened the door to see his mom with a small box.

"Hey mom I'm back. What's in the box?" Ash asks.

"It came from Rota Ash." Delia in a sickly sweet tone.

"Crap I knew I forgot something." Ash said now scared of his mom.

Before she could unleash her motherly rage Johan came to his rescue by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well let's see what's in the box." Johan said.

The family opened the box to see a pair of fingerless glove with a blue jewel on each one and a bigger version of said jewel in the box as well.

"Whoa Ash these gems their reacting to my Aura." Johan said as Ash and Delia nod.

'I know Dad the People of Rota said that sir Arron's Aura is Similar to mine." Ash said knowing about Aura from Dad and Mom.

"Ash let me unlock it fully." Johan said as Ash nods.

Johan looked at Delia as she nodded both parent placed a hand on their son's shoulders.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Both parents said at the same time.

If Ash's Aura was blocked somehow then Johan and Delia opened the floodgates the parents were floored at how much Aura Ash has.

"Are you two alright?" Ash asked.

"Were fine sweetie you just have a lot of Aura." Delia said as Johan nods.

"Well Ash you're going to make a lot of girls happy." Johan said as Delia slapped the back of his head.

"That's just a wives tale of Remnant and you know it." Delia said.

Winter kicked the door down with rapier drawn only to see Ash's Aura.

"Um I'll pay for the door." Winter said with a blush while the Ketchum family sweatdroped.

 **Three Days later**

 **Alto Mare**

After what happen in the Ketchum residence Johan, Delia and Winter decide to give Ash a crash course on how to use Aura. Ash learned quickly. To reward Ash Delia decided to take to Alto Mare to see the sights Ash was excited since he'll get to see Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias again.

After splitting up from the group he went to the Garden to only find Lorenzo there.

"Well I'll be Ash is that you?" Lorenzo asked as he got closer to Ash to get a better look at him.

"Yes Lorenzo it's me I was if Bianca or Latias was here." Ash said.

"Well Bianca is in Art school and Latias is visiting her Brother. Oh by the way Latias is using a new form I think you might like it." Lorenzo said.

"Thanks Lorenzo I appreciate it." Ash said as he went to the fountain.

As Ash made his way to the Fountain in the garden center he sees a young woman with short red hair with white tips her Amber eyes stare at the gem known as the Soul Dew with melancholy. She is dressed in a in a sleeveless red blouse that just covers her bountiful bust, a white miniskirt and a pair of open toe sandals. On her head she had a white hat (basically Bianca's Hat from the movie) and a Lapis Lazuli necklace.

"Oh my brother I miss you so much." The girl said sadly.

"I miss too Latias." A voice said as Latias turned around to see a familiar face.

"Ash! Is that you?" Latias asked.

"Yup it's me." Ash said as Latias hugged Ash while pressing her ample bosom on his chest making the poor boy blush.

Pikachu and Togetic chuckled at what was happening.

"So Ash how are you?" Latias asked with a smile.

"Doing good Latias." Ash said.

The two talked for a while talking about what happened during their time apart. Like how Bianca got accepted to the art school she wanted to how Ash met his father. When it was time for Ash to leave Latias stopped him.

"Um Ash can I come with you?" Latias asked with a blush.

"Ah I like you to but you know that you're a legendary Pokémon and someone would try to capture you and also you have to look after your brother." Ash said voicing his concerns.

"I know but the Alpha is sending another Eon duo to take care of Alto Mare and the DMA I have to leave Alto Mare and take the Soul Dew with me when they get here." Latias said.

"Ash knew who the Alpha is but Alto Mare is Latias's home." As if she read his which was true.

"I can still visit and have a home here but only if I have a trainer." Latias said.

"Oh I see." Ash said.

"I want you to be that trainer Ashton Ketchum." Latias said.

"Are you sure Latias?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure Ash." Latias said as she took an empty Pokeball out of Ash's bag and tapped herself into said ball.

"So that's why she didn't leave yet." Lorenzo said.

"Um Lorenzo I can explain." Ash said in a panicked tone as Lorenzo held his hand up to calm Ash down.

"I heard everything from Rosetta." Lorenzo said as a question mark appeared above Ash's head.

"Uh that's the Human name Latias picked." Lorenzo said with a sweatdrop.

"Thanks Lorenzo." Ash said.

"Now take good care of her and the Soul Dew. Oh one last thing break Rosetta's heart and I'll kill you and if I don't Bianca will." Lorenzo said as Ash nods his head.

After capturing Latias and placing the Soul Dew in his Bag he set to find his parents and hope that his Mom didn't make Dad a zombie… again.

"Alright next stop Atlas." Ash said with a grin.

"Pi Pikachu! Togetic."

 **Firem78910: wow this is a lot longer than most of my recent chapters**

 **Ash: I know so Rosetta is the name for Latias's human form**

 **Firem78910: yup**

 **Ash: also she's getting the Soul Dew which is her brother Latios**

 **Firem78910: Ash I know ok anyway some new Mon's for Ash and other stuff also I'm thinking of Replacing Bianca (B &W) with someone else**

 **Ash: ok well until Next time bye**

 **Firem78910: later**


	3. The Breach

**Firem78910: tah dah I'm back.**

 **Ash: hi Firem**

 **Firem78910: ready to meet your aunts and uncles**

 **Ash: yeah**

 **Firem78910: alright to adventure also Team PTSL belongs to Magnus9284 and Kage Tamashii belongs to Kage Bijuu enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: The Breach**

It was now time. Ash for so long wanted learn about his father every time he had asked his mother she would say that he is a wonderful man. But now Ash has a chance to know his father's side of the family he along with his ten Pokéballs (one in his backpack and the other nine on his waist) and his friends he would seize this chance.

But you're wondering how on earth does Ash have ten Pokéballs well to make a long story short the Kanto Government along with Johto and Hoenn along with Orange Island Council had found out of Ash's involvement and the fact that he save the world Arceus and Oum knows how many times and Discovering the Pokémon Mewtwo needless to say Kanto gave Ash's family quite the sum of money and his Pokéball carry limit completely removed Johto wanted to give a starter but he told them he already had the three so they gave him some land in Olivine City as for Hoenn they gave Ash a Motorcycle and an international driver's License Delia did not approve of this but she didn't mind about it. Johan on the other hand knew to make sure that Ash gets drivers lessons at Atlas. The Orange Island Council gave him a deed to a small Island.

Now Ash along with his Family and friends were now on the Bullhead ready to go to Remnant.

"Ok kiddos before we go I need to know how many of those Pocket monsters you have?" The Bullhead pilot asked.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"So that will know how to accommodate them." The Pilot asked.

"I have three." Anabel said.

"Delia and I have six." Johan said as Ash was surprised.

"You have a Pokémon team mom?! When?!" Ash shouted.

"You never asked Ashy." Delia said as Ash facepalmed.

"Anyway I have nine." Ash said lying about the number of Pokeballs he has.

"I don't have any." Rosetta said.

"Ok then let's get a move on." The pilot said as he went back in.

Everyone went in except for Ash who looked back for a bit. Normally leaving Pallet Town would usually be a no brainer for him but now he was thinking about all the time he left Mom to go on his journeys and to be blunt Ash felt like an Asshole. It was going to change however. He was going to change. He then felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Ash I know you must feel like an Asshole right now." Anabel said.

Ash snorts as Anabel continues.

"But you know your parents love you and your friends will support you." Anabel said as Ash smiled.

"Your right Anabel and thanks." Ash said making Anabel smile and blush a bit.

They entered the Bullhead and went into the portal.

 **Inside the Bullhead**

The group is now inside the Bullhead the Pokeworld inhabitants wondered on what they were going to be doing.

"Ok everyone just to let you guys know the Portals are not… fixed." The Pilot said as he said that word hesitantly.

"Ok what do you mean sir?" Ash asked.

"What he means is that the portal will take us anywhere in Remnant." Johan said.

"Oh so that means will going to Atlas a bit later." Ash said as Johan nods.

"Ok ladies and gents we are leaving the portal in three… two… onnnnneeeeeeeWHAT THE FUCK!" The pilot said as he made a sharp turn making everyone scream.

Ash recovered first only to see a Giant bird like creature it was Black all over and had Bone mask on it's face and blood red eyes Ash knew what this creature was from his Mother's stories.

"Nevermore." Ash said as the Grimm gave a screech.

"Um guys." Rosetta said as she points out the window.

"Oh dear Oum." Johan quietly said as he saw what everyone saw.

Vale was under siege by The Grimm. Hundreds of them are in the central Plaza and more are coming fortunately the huntsmen and huntresses are keeping them at bay. But only by a bit.

"Pilot get me down there NOW!" Johan yelled as Delia tried to stop him.

"Deli its ok I'm a trained huntsmen I trained you to be a huntress and we have our Pokémon nothing will bad will happen to us." Johan said As Delia nods.

"Um I hate to break up this tender moment but Ash just jumped off the Bullhead and called on Charizard to fight the Grimm." Anabel said as the parents looked at the spot where Ash was only to see an outline of him.

"ASH!" Both parents yelled as they saw their only son jump off an aircraft and took out Charizard's Pokeball.

 **With Ash**

"Charizard I chose you!" Ash shouted as he threw the Pokeball.

As Ash released Charizard he got on his back with Pikachu and Togetic by his side.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on those Nevermores Togetic Moonblast at that Griffon." Ash commanded as the two Pokemon unleashed their Attacks on the small Nevermores and the Griffon.

"Charizard blast the Grimm with Flamethrower." Ash said as Charizard did just that burning a few Beowolves and Ursas.

"I am so grounded after this." Ash said to himself.

Ash landed on top of a building and released his other Pokémon.

Which were Butterfree, Noctowl, Snorlax, Donphan, Squrtle and Bulbasaur.

"Alright guys we're to defend this place from the Grimm." Ash said to his Pokémon. The various roars grunts and chirps from his Pokémon confirmed their decision.

"Then let's go guys." Ash said as they charged.

 **Meanwhile in Vale Central Plaza**

It was Chaos absolute chaos Atlas military, Huntsmen, Huntresses and those in-training were fighting for their lives and it was not getting better inch by inch the Grimm were winning and two teams of Hunters in training were lost.

Coco Adel team leader of the 2nd year team known as CFVY were defending a Medical tent full of civilians. But the Grimm were getting closer.

"Damn it all." Coco cursed as she gunned down a few more Grimm.

Yatsuhashi and Fox were cutting down Grimm left and right while did nothing as per Coco's orders something she is rectifying now.

"Bun-Bun you know my last order." Coco said as Velvet nods.

"Belay it and help me out here!" Coco shouted as he ammo counter nearly reached zero.

Velvet took a box and opened it and it revealed a hardlight version of Coco's Gatling gun.

"Good job Bun-Bun now gun them down while I reload ok." Coco said as Velvet started mowing down the Grimm.

As Coco loaded her gun a Beowolf rushed towards her Coco saw this and thought she was going to die unable to graduate unable to be a huntress unable to retire to become a fashion designer and unable to marry the people she loved. Coco closed her eyes until she heard.

"NOCTOWL EXTRASENSORY NOW!" Ash shouted as his Shiny Noctowl fired a Multi-color beam at the Beowolf.

With the Grimm dead everyone looked up and saw what killed the Grimm they all saw a boy atop an orange dragon on his shoulder a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail, a fairy, some sort of plant toad thing, a turtle, a non-Grimm Goliath, an Owl named Noctowl, a butterfly that's 100 times bigger than normal and some sort of fat cat thing.

Everyone looked at the kid as he looked at the creatures.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" Ash shouted.

All of the creatures charged at the Grimm.

Coco could only watch as the creatures these monsters were making short work on Remnantkind worse enemy. After looking at them she loaded up her Gatling gun and started firing at the Grimm once more she looked at the Kid's to remember what he looked like so she can invite him to the wedding.

"Yatsu, Bun-Bun I am so confessing to you guys once this is over and making that kid the godfather of my kids." Coco said not knowing that Velvet and Yatsuhashi overheard her.

Both of them had only one question right now on their minds.

"(Since when was Coco Bi)." Yatsu and Velvet thought at the same time.

 **With Johan and Delia**

"Ash is grounded when this is over." Delia said as she rode atop her Manibuzz.

"Mrs. Ketchum I may not have known Ash for that long but even I know that he'd do something stupid like this… no offense." Anabel said as she rode atop Delia's Braviary.

"None taken and as his mother I should have expected something like this to happen." Delia said.

"Delia I had always feared your recklessness would get to Ash." Johan said as he rode atop his Salamence.

"As well your need to help others Johan." Delia countered.

"Look right now we need to help Ash his Pokemon are doing a damn good job in mopping up Grimm." Anabel said as Ash's Donphan crushed a few Beowolves via Rollout and out rolled a Boardabusk.

"Anabel is right honey we need to help Ash we can ground him later." Johan said as he commanded his Salamence to head to the battle.

"Say where's Rosetta?" Delia asked as a Latias flew by her.

"Never mind I found her." Delia said.

"Mrs. Ketchum that was a Latias that just flew by." Anabel said.

"Anabel I'm Ash's mother I know that was Rosetta and I know the crush she has for my little man as do you." Delia said as Anabel blushed.

Anabel simply ignored her as she unleashed her Pokémon into the fray.

Delia giggled as she charged into battle as well.

 **Vale central plaza**

The people of Vale believed all hope was lost that was until a Kid riding a dragon and the other creatures came along and starting unleashing hell on the Grimm.

Fire, Ice, Lightning and other elements were being dished out.

"This is so cool!" A young sliver eyed girl said as she saw Pikachu doing a Volt Tackle on an Ursa.

This girl has silver eyes and is dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. She also has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch and she has a silver belt and has a silver version of her rose emblem.

"Yeah Ruby he's giving the Grimm hell out there." A young blond woman said as Snorlax Body slammed a Creep.

The blond girl wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt, an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

She also wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"Normally you would say something like this but less talking more Grimm slaying Yang." A young white haired girl said as Bulbasaur blasted an Ursa with a solarbeam.

The white haired girl is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest of a snowflake.

She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon on it.

"Weiss is Right we need to kill the Grimm." A black haired girl with cat ears said as Togetic and Noctowl struck down a pair of mid size nevermores with Shadow ball.

The girl has a light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

She also has a pair of black cat ears to signify her Faunus heritage.

"Blake your ears." Ruby said as she pointed to Blake's ears.

"I don't care right now we have to save Vale." Blake said as an Ursa smacked her to a wall.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as she tried to get to her partner.

"No." Blake whispered know that she is done for… until.

"Mandibuzz Dark Pulse!" Delia said as the Ursa away.

Blake looked at her savior as she got up and her partner gave her hug and a possible death via boobs.

"Blake I'm so glad you're ok." Yang said as she took Blake out of her boobs and gave her a deep kiss.

"Um should we get a room for those two or what?" Anabel said as she looked at Ruby and Weiss.

Delia shook her knowing that this was not the time nor the place for this. She took the pokeballs from her waist and threw them unleashing the rest of her team of a Primarina, Alolan Raichu, Gothitelle and Gourgeist.

Anabel did the same with her Metagross, Alakazam and Espeon.

"Friends you know what to do." Delia said as they launched their attacks at the Grimm.

"Give them hell" Anabel said as they attacked the Grimm as well.

 **With Johan**

"Alright everyone attack!" Johan shouted as the Hunters and solders pushed back the Grimm as he saw Ash fly by.

Johan could not help but swell in pride as his son took on the creatures of darkness.

Though he wasn't about to let the boy get all the glory. Johan released the rest of his team which was a Houndoom, Rhyperior, Lucario, Dustox and Empoleon.

Johan only needed to nod as they knew what to do against the Grimm.

A young man with tanned skin and blazing red hair with matching jacket and outfit. Could only watch as they tore apart the Grimm.

"That is so awesome." The young man said as a lion faunas pushed him.

"Concentrate on the battle Tamashii." The Lion Faunas said.

"Ok ok Leo but seeing those animals are just to cool." Kage said as he saw Houndoom burned a Grimm with Flamethrower.

"Oh you mean the Pokémon." An orange haired girl said.

"A Pokémon?" A young woman with blue hair said.

"Oh yes that the term used for the 792 species of animals you see destroying the Grimm." The orange haired girl said as her scroll rang.

The girl went pale as she read the message and turned to tell her team.

"It looks like you'll have to be huntsmen for the rest of your lives." The orange haired girl said.

"WHAT WHY PENNY?!" The other three yelled.

"Um I forgot that the info I gave has the need for a SSS-Rank security clearance." Penny said as she poked her fingers.

"Oum damn well Leo, Ciel were in for the long haul right guys." Kage said with a smile.

"I guess so." Ciel said as she looked at her Boyfriend Leo.

"It's alright commander though i wouldn't mind a breeding Pair of those. Leo said as he pointed at Houndoom.

"I'm sorry everyone." Penny said in a sad tone.

"It's alright you made a mistake and everyone makes them." Kage as he grabbed his weapon the Volcano pike and went towards the Grimm.

Penny smiled knowing that Kage was nice to her she felt her Artificial heart beat faster and the only other time she felt this way was when Ruby hugged her. She shook her head and unleashed her swords and went to the fray.

After what seemed like hours the fight ended when Glynda Goodwitch sealed the Breach itself the huntress turned her gaze to Ash as he and his Charizard as they landed.

"Young man what you did was incred-." Glynda started to say until Charizard blasted her face with a flamethrower.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said as he patted Charizard's back.

Everyone was thanking Ash for what he and his Pokémon did.

Ash felt good and he knew he did the right thing.

 **With Cinder and Adam**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO STOP!" The two villains yelled at the messengers.

One of them was a mouse Faunas while the other was a scorpion Faunas with a deranged look on his face.

"Yes Cinder my goddess informs you to stop all operations in Vale due to the new threat of those Pokémon." The Scorpion Faunas said.

"Very well Tyrian." Cinder said.

"Are sure that Lady Khan ordered this." Adam said anger bubbling as he glared at the mouse faunas.

"Yes Lady Khan herself signed the order." The mouse Faunas said.

"Alright." Adam said knowing that everything he did was for nothing.

 **With Ash**

"Man now I know how famous people feel like." Ash said as he sat down on a bench.

"Pika pik chu pikapi." Pikachu said.

"I know Pikachu it feels good but tiring at the same time." Ash said.

After a few moments he got back up.

"Well no use feeling like this we saved the day. Ash said as he raised his fist up high.

"Pi pi Pikachu." Pikachu said as he hopped on Ash's shouder.

"Ash lunch is ready." Delia called.

Ash rushed towards his mom to eat lunch no knowing the Portal never went away.

 **Firem78910: and were done**

 **Ash: the breach of all things really**

 **Firem78910: yup this showed remnant the power of Pokémon and stuff and for next chapter the aftermath Ja ne**

 **11/28/17**

 **Firem78910: just fixed a few things no Ultra Beasts until Alola in the Pokedex ok bye**


	4. Aftermath and Revelations

**Firem78910: hey guys I'm back with more Ironwood Ashes last time Ash helped Push back the Grimm during the breach**

 **Ash: ok I'll admit that was awesome**

 **?: ASH KETCHUM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING**

 **Firem78910: welp I'm gone, you're a dead man Ash**

 ***Ash sees Firem run for the hills he then turns around to see Serena***

 **Ash: um hi**

 **Serena: *Drags Ash into one of the rooms***

 **Firem78910: *looks around then comes back* well at least he'll lose his V-card before he dies anyway enjoy the chapter guys**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Aftermath and Revelations**

Today was not a good day for Vale. In fact it was the worse day of the Kingdom.

"And during the Vytal Festival of all time." A man's voice said as he sipped his coffee.

The man in question is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also has black eyebrows and is often seen with a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem on it. He is known as Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy.

Ozpin looked at the casualty report for the final total. It was not as bad as he thought but it looked awful to look at.

 **Casualty Report**

 **Civilians: 750 Injured (Minor, Major and Critical), 205 Dead, 25 Missing**

 **Solders: 1000 Injured (Minor, Major and Critical), 600 Dead, 200 Missing**

 **Huntsmen/Huntress's: 20 Injured (Minor, Major and Critical), 5 Dead, Teams lost: 1**

 **Huntsmen/Huntress's in Training: 50 Injured (Minor, Major and Critical), 18 Dead, Teams lost: 4**

Ozpin sighed and wondered why he didn't went with Wilhelm's idea of sending a small 6 man team to investigate Mt. Glenn. He could have saved many lives and even stopped the Breach from happening. But the Casualties would have been higher were it not for the young man who helped them atop that creature. He even noticed how he resembled Johan a bit could the boy be his son. Those for questions for another day right now he'll have to break the news to teams RWBY and JNPR.

The elevator opens revealing the two teams.

"Ah Teams RWBY and JNPR I'm afraid I have some bad news." Ozpin said.

"Um what bad news Headmaster?" Jaune Arc Leader of Team JNPR said.

"Due to what happen at Mountain Glenn and during the Breach as well as Team JNPR not telling the authorities of Team RWBY actions at the freeway." Ozpin said making both teams flinch.

"What will happen to us?" Ruby asked.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR are no longer eligible in participating in the tournament." Ozpin said as Neither Team complained.

I've also contacted your families about this. Ozpin as the elevator rang revealing several Adults looking at the teams with disappointment in their eyes.

Ozpin sigh once more as he makes his long list of regrets even longer.

 **With Ash**

Ash sigh of relief he nearly got grounded both parents decided that Ash had enough punishment since he had to avoid Fangirls all day.

Ash himself hope to get to Atlas soon but since they were here in Vale for the Vytal Festival when he heard there was a tournament he wanted to enter but Johan said it was not a Pokémon tournament.

He was looking around the fairgrounds and he had to sign a few autographs along the way.

"Man being famous is tiresome." Ash said as Pikachu got off his shoulder and patted Ash's back.

Ever since he helped during the Breach everyone wanted to be like him and he even saw a few kids pretend to be in a Pokémon battle and a few huntsmen trying to mimic some Pokémon attacks he saw one of them preform a Flamethrower while another did a Rollout.

"Ashy!" Delia shouted as she waved to come towards her.

"Coming mom." Ash said as he ran over to her.

"How's my little man doing?" Delia said as Ash blushed.

"Doing great I hope my Pokémon and I are having a ton of fun." Ash said.

"I know. Your Dad and Uncle James, Wilhelm, Otto and Aunt Johana are talking about something important right now." Delia said as Ash nods.

 **With the elder Ironwoods**

"Well this is bad the world wants to know where the Pokémon came from." Johan said as the other brother's nod.

"Now we need to make our announcement to not only calm the people down but to make sure they don't make moving plans." Otto said.

"I will increase the number with the Huntsmen we have left and will bolster the rank with some trainees." Wilhelm said as James nodded.

"Maybe we should use teams RWBY and JNPR." James suggested as Johana glared at him.

"Absolutely not James RWBY brought the Breach to Vale and JNPR is a no-go due to them being silent about RWBY's illegal investigation." Johana said.

"If I had my way both teams would disbanded unable to become Huntsmen and Belladonna in chains." Wilhelm said.

"We get it brother Ozpin harboring an Ex-terrorist but unlike the rest of them she knows what she had done and she never harmed any civilians." Otto said.

"Ture and don't forget she's the daughter of Menagerie's Chieftain." Johana said making Wilhelm grumble.

Johan snaps his fingers to get the Iron Trio back to their senses.

"Uh guys Pokémon Remember." Johan said reminding the Trio on why they were here in the first place.

"Sorry Johan." The Iron Trio said.

"I have an idea for how we can do this guys." Johan said.

"Oh you do Johan?" Wilhelm asked.

Johan simply smiled as he told the others his plan.

 **A few days later**

Today was the beginning of the first round of the tournament everyone was excited except for teams RWBY and JNPR. The families of the two teams came and spoke to them needless to say they were grounded until the end of the first round of the Tournament the reason they knew they had good intentions for what they did. To the teams they got lucky especially Jaune. Weiss on the other hand was cut off her mother was kind enough to give her allowance for the next 4 years. Blake had to surrender her books. Ruby lost her Cookies except for one flavor Oatmeal raisin and was not also allowed to eat strawberries ether. Yang was not allowed to go to bars and she had to give the keys to Bumblebee due to her Father Taiyang sold said bike.

All in all they got lucky.

"It stinks not having Bumblebee." Yang said sad about losing her bike.

"Its ok sis at least dad gave you the cash of the sale." Ruby said as she tried to cheer her up.

"I know but it's only a third of what I spend on Bumblebee." Yang said as she cried waterfall tears.

"Maybe you can save up for an Atlesian Light Cycle." Jaune said trying to cheer Yang up.

"Thanks Vomit boy." Yang said as she gave a smile.

"Hey guys look it's the kid with thunder mouse!" Nora shouted as she pointed at Ash.

"I think it's called a Pikachu." Weiss said as she mentally shouted on how cute it was.

"I know it's so cute and Badass." Yang said looking at the Mon.

Yes even CRDL admits that the Pikachu is badass despite how small and cute looking it is." Pyrrha said.

"Hey isn't that Johan Ironwood on the stage." Weiss said as she sees said man on the stage.

 **On the stage**

"Everyone may I have your attention please!" Johan said as everyone on stage was listening.

The entire world was listening to what Johan was going to say.

"(Alright time to drop some bombs)." Johan thought.

"I want to tell you about the creatures that helped us during the Breach they are known simply as Pokémon." Johan said as he gave a basic explanation on them.

 **One explanation later**

"And that is just the basics of Pokémon as for where you won't find them anywhere in Remnant as they come from another world. Through the portal on Valean sky's lays a world where the creature live and thrive." Johan said.

"Now there are two things missing in said world. One there are no Faunas and I mean it I saw no Faunas what so ever and two." Johan said as he took a deep breath.

"There are no Grimm." Johan said as the world went mad.

Those four words shook the foundations of Remnant. No Grimm it's just ludicrous.

"Um guys did I hear that right?" Blake said as she cleaned both sets of ears.

"Yes. Yes you did kitty cat." Yang said dumbfolded at the news.

"Normally I'd hurt you but I'm just shocked right now." Weiss said.

 **With Ozpin**

"No Grimm, No faunas how." Ozpin said.

"This can't be." Glynda said trying to deny what Johan said.

"Well I'll be damned." A male voice said as the two turned around to see their ally Qrow Barnwen.

 **At a forest in Mistral**

Two red eyes stared at the screen along with several others.

"A land with no Grimm how is it possible?" One man asked.

"I don't know but those creatures would benefit us." The red eyed woman said.

"That I have no doubt about that chieftain Raven." The man said as she nods.

"Gather the clan we head to Vale!" Raven ordered.

 **In the White Fang HQ**

"No faunas?" Sienna Kahn dumbly said.

"It could have been Jacques wet dream." Adam said.

"I know but I just can't." Sienna said as she simply cannot comprehend on what Johan said.

"I know but that means we can use this to rally new members." Adam said as Sienna gave him a knowing look.

The promise of a new world would be too great of a temptation to pass up.

Not even Sienna herself would pass up an opportunity like this.

 **With Salem's group**

"This was unexpected." Watts said as he saw the announcement.

"I told you not to sabotage the warp gates." Hazel said knowing this is Watt's fault.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Watt's argued.

"Enough you two we can only prepare for what's to come." Salem said to minions as she looked at Johan with contempt.

 **With Johan**

Now that's done I like to show you guys how a Pokémon battle works, and the two who will do that will be my wife Delia and my son Ash. Johan said as Ash came out of the Left while Delia came out of the right. Delia came out not wearing her usual clothes instead she is wearing a Tank top with a small leather Jacket, black jean shorts a pair of running shoes and a blue and white baseball cap with a red Pokeball on it.

"I hope you're ready Ash. Just because you're my little man doesn't mean I'll hold back." Delia said in a tone that Ash would use before a battle.

"I know I am mom." Ash said pumped up for this.

"Pika Pika."

"Alright then. This will be a six on six battle no substitutions and no time limit." Johan said as both mother and son turned their caps backwards to show that their ready.

"Ok then please release your first Pokémon." Johan said as both took a pokeball from their waists.

"Gothitelle I chose you!" Delia shouted as she released her first Pokémon.

"Donphan I chose you!" Ash shouted as he did the same.

"Alright then Gothitelle vs Donphan." Let the match Begin! Johan shouted as Remnant's first ever Pokémon battle began.

 **Firem78910: ok next chapter Delia vs Ash Ja ne.**

 **Ruby: wait I just realized something where's Torchwick**

 **Firem78910: um now that you mention where is Roman**

 **Omoke: where is Torchwick and Neo**

Today was not a good day for Roman and his partner/lover Neo both of them were now drifting on the ocean waves wondering where they were.

"Neo this sucks." Roman said as Neo held up a sign that said

" _ **Ya think Romy."**_

"I know my little sundae." Roman as he spots some land ahead.

Neo held up a sign that said.

" _ **Land ho Romy I see land."**_

"I see it too sundae." Roman said as he used Melodic Cudgel as a paddle.

 **At the land**

At a beach we see a stocky old man, who has white hair tied in a ponytail, as well as white eyebrows and moustache. He wears a blue shirt under his yellow jacket with flower pattern, a shirt tied in a knot over a red and white fan. He also wears white shorts and white/blue flip-flops. In addition he also has squinty eyes.

With him is an 8 year-old dark-skinned boy, with dark green hair, which is tied into a short ponytail with an orange band. He wears a black shirt, some yellow board shorts with orange and white flowers on them and orange shoes and backpack. He is mostly seen smiling and being cheerful.

"Say grandpa can get some malasada later?" The boy asked.

"Sure Hau." The old man said to Hau.

As Hau cheered the Old man spots something on the horizon two people a man and a young girl the man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He also wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

The girl looked like a Neapolitan ice cream her hair color is half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her eye color confuses the old man as he swore he saw them change from Pink, brown and white or a combination of the three.

The old man shakes his head telling himself that it must be his age getting to him.

The clothes she wears consisted of a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips, She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

"OOOOIIIIII!" The old man called out.

"You need help!" Hau yelled as he helped his grandpa.

After a while the two people had gotten to shore.

"Thanks for the help." Roman said as Neo pulled her sign that said.

" _ **Thanks you two."**_

"Your welcome little lady I'm Hala by the way and this is my grandson Hau." Hala said.

"Hi and Welcome to Melemele Island." Hau said.

The two thieves look at the two at each other and thought the same thing.

"(Where the hell are we)?" Roman and Neo at the same time.

 **Firem78910: so that's where those two are welp can't be helped like I said guys Delia next chapter bye.**


	5. Mother Vs Son Part 1

**Firem78910: first chapter of the year YAY**

 **Ash: I'm so excited**

 **Delia: ah Ash is that lipstick on your neck**

 **Ash: … maybe**

 **Firem78910: anyway I'll be using Gen 7 move sets on with the fanfic**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mother Vs Son Part 1**

Excitement ran through the air as Remnant's first Pokemon Battle had begun.

 **(Insert Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Red & Blue Battle Theme)**

"Donphan Defense Curl into Rollout!" Ash shouted as he took Incisive.

"Gothitelle Light Screen!" Delia countered as Gothitelle made a Barrier of Light.

Ash growled while Delia smirked.

"Now angle it and make more!" Delia said as Gothitelle angled the Light screen to make it into a ramp and made more Light screens to make a makeshift highway.

"Pikapi!"

"I know Pikachu. Keep using Rollout Donphan." Ash said as Donphan kept on rolling.

"Ok Gothitelle sent Donphan flying." Delia said as Gothitelle made a steep rise that made Donphan fly.

Ash at first looked shocked but then he got an idea.

"Giga Heavy Slam!" Ash shouted as Donphan began to spin around as an Aura of Purple, Orange and Sliver be to envelop Donphan.

Delia eyes bulged out and reacted quickly.

"Use Dark Pulse to get out of there!" Delia shout as Gothitelle used Dark Pulse to propeled herself out of there and hits Donphan.

"Damn it." Ash said as he snapped his fingers.

 **With RWBY and JNPR**

"This is fucking awesome!" Yang shouted.

"I'd say Language but I fully agree Yang this is Fucking Awesome." Ruby said not caring that she dropped an F-bomb.

"Did Ruby Rose just dropped an F-Bomb?" Pyrrha Asked as Weiss and Blake nodded.

"I want a Pokemon too." Ooo I wonder if they have a Fairy Type Pokemon. Nora said with glee.

"I don't think they have those in Kanto… but if they do I'll try to find you an Electric/Fairy Type." Ren said as Nora gave Ren a big sloppy kiss on the lips.

"… So does that mean you're together together now?" Jaune asked with a blush.

"What do you think Renny?" Nora asked.

"Boop." Ren simply said as he touched Nora's Nose.

 **At the Battle**

"Ok Donphan Sandstorm!" Ash said as Donphan brewed up a savage Sandstorm.

"Be careful Gothitelle." Delia warned Gothitelle but did not see the rolling Donphan scoring a hit on it.

"Gothitelle!" Delia yelled as Ash took his chance.

"Now Donphan Ice Shard." Ash said as Donphan fired multiple Ice spires.

"Protect Gothitelle!" Delia shouted as Gothitelle made a green sphere to protect herself.

 **With Team SSSN**

"Whoa Sun are sandstorms in Vacuo this bad?" Neptune Vasilias said.

"Nope but I'd give this a… 7.5 an 8 tops." Sun Wukong said.

"Aren't you worried that an Animal, Pokemon whatever made this." Sage Anaya said.

"True that but you have to admit that this is f-ing Awesome." Scarlet David said.

 **With team PSTL**

"This is sensational." Penny said with Excitement.

"That's putting it mildly. I so want a Fire Type right now." Tamashii said.

Leo has a wild Grin on his face while Ciel works on how to counter those moves.

 **At the Battle**

"Ok Donphan let's end this Bounce then Giga Heavy Slam." Ash said as Donphan Jumped up high up then come barreling down on Gothitelle.

Upon reaching its target the sandstorm disperses and a dust cloud takes its place.

 **(End Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Red & Blue Battle Theme)**

As the smoke clears it reveals a fainted Gothitelle and a slightly winded Donphan.

Everyone was silent until Johan broke it.

"Gothitelle is unable to Battle the Winner is Donphan!" Johan Shouted as the crowds roared in excitement.

 **With Anabel**

"Alright Ash!" Anabel shouted as blushed a bit.

Anabel knew that Ash would win but she also knew that Delia was quite the battler she always thought Ash inherited his battle fervor from his dad but it seems it comes from his mother. Apparently he was a bit of a mama's boy but that's because his dad wasn't around.

But she didn't care she liked Ash the way he was… except for one thing which his mother also seems to have his lead plated skull when it comes to romance and not to mention Rosetta AKA Latias likes him as well. She sighs at this not knowing of Remnant marriage laws.

 **With Ash and Delia**

"Great Job Donphan." Ash said as pets Donphan.

"Don Donphan."

"You did wonderfully Gothitelle return." Delia said as she returns Gothitelle into the Pokeball.

"Trainer Delia please select your next Pokemon." Johan said.

 **(Insert Pokémon Sun & Moon OST – Kahuna Battle Theme)**

"Go Gourgeist!" Delia shouted as Gourgeist is released and does a dance.

"Ok Donphan Ice Shard!" Ash shouted as Gourgeist dodged them.

Ash became stumped when he sees his mom dance alongside Gourgeist.

"What the hell." Ash said Dumbfolded.

"Sneaky Bomb." Delia said as Gourgeist melded into the shadows.

"Where did it go?" Ash said as he looks for the dancing pokemon.

Ash kept looking only to see Gourgeist coming out under Donphan launching it into the air while it threw seeds at Donphan. The audience was confused until the seeds exploded on impact. Ash didn't need to be a Rocket scientist to see that this would not end well.

But much to everyone surprise Donphan is still standing.

"Ooo that Donphan of yours is tough but one more hit should do it. Sunny Day!" Delia said as Gourgeist launched a small yellow ball at the sun making it shine brighter.

Donphan Defense Curl into Rollout. Ash said as Donphan rolls towards Gourgeist.

 **Back at the Battle**

As Donphan rolls closer and closer Delia gives a small smile.

"Solarbeam!" Delia shouted as it fires a giant laser at Donphan.

Upon the beam fading away Donphan laid there fainted.

"Donphan is unable to battle the winner is Gourgeist." Johan said.

"Return Donphan. You did great buddy." Ash said as he returned Donphan.

"Trainer Ash release your next Pokemon." Johan said.

"Let's GO Butterfree." Ash said as Butterfree comes out.

"Alright start it off with Quiver Dance." Ash said as Butterfree danced.

"Gourgeist Flamethrower." Delia said as Gourgeist breathes out a stream of fire.

"Dodge and use Sliver Dancing Ace!" Ash said as Delia looked at him funny.

Butterfree starting flapping his wings as silver scales began to appear and spun around and then Gave point blank strike at Gourgeist. Delia was a bit shocked at the move but she recovered too little too late.

"Gourgeist!" Delia shouted as she sees swirly eyes on Gourgeist.

"Gourgeist is Unable to Battle the Winner is Butterfree." Johan as Ash Jumped in celebration.

 **(End Pokémon Sun & Moon OST – Kahuna Battle Theme)**

"You did well Gourgeist." Delia gently said as she returned him to the Ball.

"You were Awesome Butterfree." Ash said as Butterfree did a few flips.

"Trainer Delia please release your next Pokemon." Johan said.

"Mandibuzz go!" Delia said as she released Mandibuzz.

"Say Butterfree take a rest for now. Go Togetic." Ash said as he returned Butterfree and released Togetic.

"But surprisingly Togetic does not fight right away instead he goes into Ash's Backpack." Ash knows what Togetic wants.

"You sure son?" Ash asks Togetic who nods as Ash takes out a white stone with a Yellow circle in the middle. Togetic touches the stone with his head and starts to glow and starts to change its body shape.

It still retains its white color, it also becomes more avian-like with an ovoid body. Its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. This new creature has a relatively flat face and small, black eyes.

Many people were wondering what had happen to Togetic until they remember the Part about evolutions.

"Alright then Mandibuzz vs Togekiss. Let battle Begin." Johan said.

 **(Insert Battle! Zinnia - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)**

"Ok Togekiss Moonblast!" Ash shouted as Togekiss fired a pink ball at Mandibuzz.

"Mandibuzz dodge and use Aerial Ace." Delia said as Mandibuzz dive-bombs at Togekiss.

"Protect Now!" Ash shouted as a green orb protected Togekiss.

When the orb faded Togekiss three spikes started to glow as Togekiss charged straight at Mandibuzz. She tried to dodge it but it failed as it scored a direct hit.

"Mandibuzz!" Delia shouted as Togekiss started to fire light blue orbs at Mandibuzz.

"Dodge them Mandibuzz." Delia said as the Bone Vulture Pokemon tried but once again failed at dodge them and hit the poor bird.

"Use Smart Strike and Aura Sphere again son." Ash said as Togekiss used the moves again.

"Mandibuzz Sky Attack!" Delia said as Mandibuzz began to Glow.

"Togekiss Sky Attack as well." Ash said as Togekiss glowed as well.

Both flyers charged their attacks and charged right in. but Delia had an ace up her sleeve.

"Empower Sky Attack with Brave Bird!" Delia shouted as Mandibuzz used both Attacks at the Fairy/Flying type.

Upon both flyers making impact.

 ***BOOM***

And Togekiss was falling and had swirls on his Eyes.

"Togekiss is Unable to battle the winner is Mandibuzz." Johan said as the crowd went wild.

"You did well Togekiss. Go Butterfree!" Ash said as he returned Togekiss and released Butterfree.

"Mandibuzz Vs. Butterfree. Begin!" Johan said as the Battle began anew.

"Mandibuzz Brave Bird!" Delia said as a Fiery blue aura enveloped Mandibuzz.

"Dodge with Quiver Dance!" Ash said as Butterfree dodged.

"Damn it. Use Roost." Delia said as Mandibuzz landed as her wounds began to heal.

"Quiver Dance to max then-." Ash started to until he stopped.

"Pika?"

"Say Pikachu can you get the cameraman to come here for a sec?" Ash asked as Pikachu went to the Cameraman and got him to come closer.

When he got close enough Ash spoke.

"To all Humans and Faunas wearing headphones please remove them thank you." Ash said as the Cameraman went back to his position.

"Alright then Sky Attack and empower it with Brave Bird." Delia said as Mandibuzz glowed.

"Now Max-powered Bug Buzz!" Ash shouted as Delia's and Johan's eyes widen as Butterfree screamed loudly.

This scream caused many Faunas discomfort while the Humans that were wearing headphones damaged their ears luckily many of them heeded Ash's warning.

Mandibuzz received the full brunt of the Attack but it did not stop the Sky Attack/Brave Bird from connecting as it hit Butterfree.

Both Pokemon went spiraling down as both had swirly eyes on them.

"Both Butterfree and Mandibuzz are unable to Battle." Johan said.

"Due to Ash and Delia Ketchum Losing three Pokemon we will take a 2 hour break to repair Damages and this will give you guys a chance to refill on some snacks." Johan said as both Ash and Delia left the stage.

 **Firem78910: was that awesome or what**

 **Delia: I hope you don't abuse the cliffhangers**

 **Ash: I'm sure he won't as for team mom it awesome what a way to start the year**

 **Firem78910: as for the combo moves here they are Ja Ne**

 **Combo moves**

 **Giga Heavy Slam: Giga Impact + Heavy Slam**

 **Silver Dancing Ace: Silver Wind + Quiver Dance + Aerial Ace**

 **Sneaky Bomb: Shadow Sneak + Seed Bomb**


	6. A Moment of rest

**Firem78910: hi its firem here and here's a new chapter of Ironwoods Ashes**

 **Ash: say firem what's with the boxes**

 **Firem78910: I'll tell you guys after the chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A moment of rest**

The crowd started to speak about how awesome the battle was there were a few people that said Pokémon battles should be illegal but they were a very very small minority… like just one person.

Any who we find Ash enjoying some downtime resting until the battle began anew.

"Oh man who knew mom would such a great battler." Ash said amazed by his mom's battle prowess.

"Pika pika."

"Togekiss."

"Well it's can't be helped we'll just have to try our hardest to win right guys." Ash said as all the Pokémon cheered.

Just as Ash started to close his eyes he saw a bunch of news crews coming towards him.

All of them surrounded Ash, Pikachu and Togekiss asking a lot of questions at the same until a Lavender haired woman grabbed her cameraman and soundguy as three other reports did the same.

The reason they backed away it was because a giant orange and white death beam blasted the other news crews away. The other news crews (one for each Kingdom BTW) looked to their right ignoring a singed Ash and his Pokémon to see a female Faunas wearing a leather jacket some jeans and a newsboy cap. She also has green hair purple eyes and oddly enough two Faunas traits a pair of fox ears and three fox tails.

"Hold for a few minutes I need to rest for a bit." The fox girl said as Ash exhaled a small puff of smoke.

 **5 minutes later**

After recovering and cleaning himself Ash and the news crews introduce themselves and gather around the young trainer.

"Ok I'm to let you guys ask me a few questions and I'll answer them the best I can ok." Ash said as the reporters nodded.

"Ok you can go first Miss Lavender." Ash said as he pointed to the young woman with purple hair and red eyes.

"Now then, when did you start your Pokémon journey?" Lisa asked.

"When I was 10 years old." Ash said as the memories of his first day as a trainer came back to him.

Unknown to Ash this Q and A was being filmed live for all of Remnant to see.

 **With Team RWBY and JNPR**

"TEN?! HE START WHEN HE WAS ONLY 10?!" Weiss said as she and the others watched the news.

"Scream louder Ice Queen i don't think Atlas heard you." Blake said as she rubbed all four of her ears.

"Still it's really irresponsable for going out into the world unsupervised." Pyrrha said as Yang nods.

"I'm I the only who realizes the all of the 10 years old of Remnant are gonna want to be a Pokémon trainer." Ruby said.

"Nope i thought so as well." Nora said with a smile.

The others on the other hand had just realized that Ruby was right.

"Well fuck." Yang said realizing that her baby sister is right.

 **With Ash**

"Now who was your starter Pokémon?" Said Albert Azure from Atlas Archive.

"Pikachu right here." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Pikachu."

"Excuse me, Robert Vert from the Mistralti Messenger I have understood that the starters are Fire, Water and Grass types?" Robert asked.

"I overslept and I missed my chance for a normal starter and Professor Samuel Oak gave me Pikachu since he was the only Pokemon available. And we didn't get along that well at the start" Ash said as he blushed remembering about that day.

 **With Ozpin and the others**

"I can't believe how Irresponsable he is." Glynda said refering to both Ash and Prof Oak.

"Oh come Goodwitch. One he was ten at the time and two the Doc had no more starters and three you're just mad that his Dragon Pokey-man thing breathed fire on you." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you damn turkey." Glynda said with a small blush.

As James sees the live interview he couldn't help but think about his nephew and the pride he feels he was as brave as his father and kind as his mother and from the first half of the battle he was impressed by Ash's quick thinking he wondered how he would do when properly trained and disciplined but from what Johan said Ash was like the wind and he couldn't be restrained Delia was like this as well but she calmed down once she had Ash.

Ozpin on the other hand saw how much potencial Ash has but he feels that the huntsmen's life isn't for him. No need to involve him in his war.

 **With Ash**

"Lorelei Carmesei form the Vacuo Times anything epic happen on that first day?" Lorelei asked.

Ash then told about what happen on that day from Pikachu disobeying him to the Spearow flock trying to kill them both.

"And after Pikachu gave a thunderbolt that scared the whole flock the storm stopped and Pikachu and I knew from that moment we would friends hell we became like brothers." Ash said as Pikachu agreed with him.

Damn kid anything else? Lorelei Asked.

"Yeah Pikachu and I saw the Pokémon Ho-oh and it dropped one of his feathers." Ash said as he went through his bag and took out a Rainbow colored feather.

"Holy shit is that Feather real?" Lorelei Asked as the others looked at the feather with intrigue.

"Yeah I've had this since that day." Ash said.

"Well I hope you can answer my question I've heard rumors that Atlas made a deal with the Pokémon world to allow only humans to pass?" The Faunas girl asked.

"Um miss…"

"Yuka Midori from the Menagerie Gazette." Yuka said.

"Right from the time I've spent with my dad I know he won't make a deal like that." Ash said.

"Oh good one less rumor to worry about." Yuka said.

"Ok one more question Ash why did you called Togekiss your son?" Lisa asked.

"Oh it's because when he hatched from his egg I was the first thing he saw and he imprinted on me." Ash said.

"Pokémon come from eggs?" Robert asked.

 **With team PTSL**

"They come from eggs?" Kage said dumbfolded.

"Even the Mammalian ones." Ciel said equally dumbfolded.

"i got nothing what do think commander." Leo said but doesn't get a response.

"Um Penny?" Kage asked as the rest pf the team sees steam coming out of Penny's ear mumbling about not computing and doesn't make sense.

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at that.

 **With Ash**

"Yeah all Pokémon come from eggs." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The other reporters couldn't really get the fact that all pokemon come from eggs sure the birds, amphibians, reptiles and some small mammal's sure but from what they saw during the Breach they saw plants, sea creatures and golems (?) and they came from eggs as well.

"Um don't think about too much it'll make your head hurt." Ash said as the reporters rubbed their heads trying to stop the head ache to come.

"Will that be all"? Ash asked as the reporters nodded.

As the trainer went on his way the reporters went on their way as well. To Ash their questions we're simple and he answered fairly. He then wondered how Atlas would be like and what new regions he would travel his mind wondered and he thought about a Honey-blonde hair girl he had not thought about in 8 years.

Ash stopped and facepalmed.

"Arceus damn it, another mark for my stupid list." Ash said.

Pikachu and Togekiss looked at their trainer weirdly.

"I guess I know which region I'm going next. I just hope you remember me Serena." Ash said with a smile on his face and a newfound determination in his heart.

 **With Delia**

We find Delia fixing her hair after being with her husband for the last 45 minutes.

"By the twins Deli we're going to make Ash an older brother by the time we go back to Pallet town." Johan said as he puts on his shirt.

"I know oh we need to prep our gifts for him as well." Delia said reminding him that his birthday was coming up as she puts on her cap.

"Yeah can't decide on whether to get him a Dark type or a Dragon type." Johan said as he puts on his shoes.

"Theirs a Pokémon that's both in the Unova Region." Delia said as Johan faceplams.

"Right and you Delia?" Johan asks.

"A Psychic type I noticed that in all of his adventures he has never gotten a Psychic type Pokémon." Delia said to Johan.

"Yeah I checked all of his Pokémon no Psychic types weird though not as weird as catching 30 Tauros." Johan said.

"I'll tell Ash to at least trade 15 maybe 20 of them." Delia said as Johan gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"I still love you Delia and I hope we can renew our vows." Johan said as Delia punched his shoulder.

"We never had the chance to make our Vows and I want to make them soon." Delia said.

"We'll have another shot at a wedding soon." Johan said with a big smile.

"Yup at Pallet town where we met for the first time." Delia said.

"True I just hope Jimmy doesn't ruin it this time." Johan said as both he and Delia go to the stadium.

 **Firem78910: I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner but between writers block** **and what happen two months ago… yeah any way Ja ne**


End file.
